Jean Grey
|skills = |hobby = Teaching and training mutants |goals = Help the X-Men Protect her students Live peacefully with humans |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Outright Superhero |size = 300 }} Jean Grey, sometimes known as Phoenix, is a member of the X-Men and wife of Scott Summers - she is one of Charles Xavier's first students and thus often acts as a mentor to younger mutants on what it means to be an X-Man and all the responsibilities that come with being a hero. The heart and soul of the X-Men from the very beginning, Jean Grey took a piece of every one of her teammates with her when she died. A formidable telepath with telekinetic skills as well, Jean always struggled to contain the cosmic power of the Phoenix Force, a battle she endured until the day she died. She was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Kirby. History Although Jean Grey was the fifth of Xavier's recruits into the X-Men, she was actually the first of his mutant students. Originally code named Marvel Girl and now known as Phoenix Jean possesses both telepathic powers enabling her to read minds and communicate mentally and telekinetic powers allowing her to levitate and manipulate objects by mental force. Jean's story is inseparable from that of her teammate Scott Summers alias Cyclops who is now her husband: the love between these two spans the entire history of the X-Men. When Jean was ten years old her best friend Annie Richardson was struck by an automobile. It was then that Jean's mutant powers first awoke and she psychically felt Annie's own emotions as she died. The experience left Jean deeply depressed and the following years Jean's parents sought out Charles Xavier for help. Xavier tutored her for years and finally inducted her into the newly formed X-Men, giving her the code name Marvel Girl. "Death" and Rebirth Jean and Scott quickly fell in love with each other, although years passed before the two shy teenagers admitted their feelings. Later Jean encountered a cosmic entity of pure energy called the Phoenix Force, which gave itself a human form identical to hers, even incorporating a portion of consciousness. This being, calling herself Phoenix, then took Jean's place in the X-Men, While Jean's original body lay in suspended animation. When Phoenix went insane, Jean's personality reasserted itself long enough to make Phoenix commit suicide. The other X-Men, including anguished Scott, believed Jean to be dead. But the part of Jean's consciousness that Phoenix had taken returned to Jean's original body, which awoke from its comalike state. Thus Jean was reunited with Scott, first in X-Factor and then back in the X-Men. She has since adopted the name of Phoenix. Best of all, Jean and Scott are at long last married. Now, as at the beginning, their relationship is at the very heart of the X-Men. Biography Early life Jean Elaine Grey is the daughter of Professor John and Elaine Grey, and is the sister to Sara, Julia, Roger, and Liam Grey. She and her family grew up in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, and befriended Annie Richardson, a classmate of hers. Jean's telepathic and telekinetic powers manifested when she was young, first displaying when she was playing with Anne before she was struck by a car. Jean's telepathic powers kicked in, and she experienced Annie's thoughts as she died in her arms, shattering the young mutant. The death of Annie deeply disturbed her, causing her to become saddened, and withdrew herself from the world out of fear. Her parents took her to a number of psychologist until they met the mutant telepath, Professor Charles Xavier. He begin to work on helping Jean move on from her trauma, learn how to control her powers, and move on from Annie's death. Charles succeeded in helping her control her powers, and she was later used to utilize her powers in Cerebro and find other mutants. The first mutant she linked to was Scott Summers, helping him overcome his fear and trauma after the death of his parents. Joining the X-Men Despite the success, Jean lashed out at a mall when she couldn't handle her telepathic powers, causing Charles to shut down her powers until she matures into them. Though Charles was happy with his work with Jean, he asked her parents to allow her to come to his school so they continue to control her powers. By this time, Charles had other new mutants coming to his school, creating a team to stop threats, which included Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, and Archangel. Jean became part of the team, being trained to fight threats, taking the codename Marvel Girl. When Magneto, a mutant who could control metal and was once a close friend of Charles, began terrorizing the world, Professor X called upon the X-Men to fight him in their first battle. Jean decided to not join the team on the mission, and went to the Westchester County community that the school resided, but realized her responsibilities when she saved a girl her age from an ambulance that went out of control. Jean joined her teammates, and with the guidance of Professor X, the team succeeded in stopping Magneto from taking over the Cape Citadel missile base, forcing him to flee. Due to Cyclops tactical skills and his work in his first battle, Professor X elected Cyclops to be the field leader of the team. Jean fell in love with Cyclops, but he was too shy to make a move on her. Scott had fallen in love with Jean as well, but his lack of social skills and reserved demeanor prevented him from expressing them. In addition, he feared that he would hurt her with is optic blasts, and that he wasn't a match to Archangel, who was wealthy and also interested in Jean. Later on, the mutant Vanisher began stealing government secrets, and Professor X offered the government aid to stop him. Professor X managed to defeat him by using his mental powers to cut off Vanisher's access to his teleporting powers, and the X-Men captured him and his minions. When the Angel had another personality shift due to being exposed to radiation by a test from Stark Industries, the X-Men allowed Iron Man to fight Angel until he reverted back to normal. Later on, Jean and her teammates helped the hero Sentry defeat his foe the General, as he was attempting to steal nuclear weapons to launch against France. When Professor X decided to allow the Blob become a member of the X-Men, they learned that he wasn't interested in becoming a hero and he later attacked the school. While Jean and the team fight the Blob, Professor created a device that allowed him to wipe the Blob and his cohorts' memories of the X-Men's headquarters and secret identities. After more training, Magneto returned with his own team of mutants called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and they conquered Santo Marco. The X-Men battled the Brotherhood, which also included the Maximoff twins, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and the group managed to push the Brotherhood back. When Professor X supposedly lost his powers when protecting his students from a booby trap, Cyclops stepped up to be the leader of the group. When the X-Men were trapped by Magneto and taken aboard his Asteroid M headquarters, Scott and the team managed to escape without the aid of Charles. Afterward, Professor X revealed that he lied about losing his powers as a final test to see if his students could handle themselves without him. When Professor X ordered his team to fight the Fantastic Four, it was revealed that he was enthralled by the Puppet Master and the Mad Thinker, and broke free and exposed the ruse. The X-Men and Fantastic Four battled the two villains, who were forced to flee before being captured. Not long after, the team were chased by an anti-mutant mob, who threw rocks that hit Iceman in the head. Cyclops told his teammates that the bigoted mob weren't worth it, and the team returned to the mansion. After being sent to the universe of DC to fight Darkseid, the X-Men were returned home and their memory of the events faded. When Professor X and Magneto learned that Namor the Sub-Mariner was a mutant, both sought to recruit him to their teams. Magneto succeeded in speaking with Namor, and this caused a battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, but the latter were driven out. Afterward, Namor told the X-Men that he had interest in joining them, and the team later battled the Brotherhood again when they attempted to recruit Thor into their ranks. Jean and the X-Men were pulled forward in time by Sidestep, an assassin who was hired to take out the group known as Excalibur for Doctor Doom. Each member of the X-Men had their memories altered to fit the era and were forced to battle with a member of Excalibur, and Jean was transported to the sixth century on the day that King Artur died in battle. Jean was manipulated into thinking she was a mystic named Marvel le Fay, and was coerced into trying to prevent the sword of Excalibur from being retrieved. She was stopped by Excalibur's Shadowcat, and the X-Men were returned to their time after Excalibur foiled Sidestep's plans. The team were returned with no memory of what happened, but continued their training. Saving the Future Jean and the X-Men accompanied Beast from the future to his time where Professor X was killed by Cyclops, and future Jean was dead and had the school named after her. Due to Charles not being there, the mental blocks he placed in Jean's mind were destroyed, allowing her to access her telepathy a year earlier. While helping young Beast save his future self, she confronted future Cyclops and was repulsed after reading his mind, causing her to reject the younger Scott. Jean was appointed leader of the time-displaced X-Men due to the future X-Men doubting young Scott's leadership, and the original team decided to stay and resolve the problem. After the battle with the future X-Men and future Brotherhood, the displaced X-Men and Kitty relocated to join the future Cyclops due to Kitty's feelings that Logan's team betrayed their founders. Powers and Abilities Jean Grey is a incredibly powerful telepath and telekinetic - capable of matching Xavier himself in power, making her one of the most powerful mutant heroes on the planet. She has stated that she is a Omega Level Mutant, being considered among the most powerful telepaths and telekinetic's in the Marvel Comics. When being the avatar of the Phoenix, she is one of the most powerful Abstract Entities in the universe, and entitled an Alpha Level Telepath. Powers *'Telepathy:' She is able to read thoughts, projects, and broadest her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds and animals with high intelligence. After absorbing Psylocke's telepathic powers, Jean's powers increased to the point to the point that she could create psionic firebirds. With the powers of the Phoenix Force, her telepathic powers greatly increased, allowing her to manipulate more. In addition, Jean can alter memories and the personality of a person, can transfer her mind into others, and mentally link with someone. *'Telekinesis:' Jean is fused with psychokinetic energy, allowing her to levitate objects, propel, or manipulate them however she wishes. She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generative concussive blasts, and create protective shields. When combined with the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, and was capable of lifting objects without stress. Her telekinesis can allow her to create force fields, protecting her and her teammates from their enemies, and can manipulate transmutation. *'Psychic Blasts:' She can project force bolts, as they can effect a victim's mind, either causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness, or making them brain-dead. *'Empathy:' Jean has incredible empathic powers, enabling her ton control, manipulate, and alter feelings, sensations, and emotions of others at her will. This is considered the reason why the Phoenix Force chose her as a its avatar. *'Astral Projection:' She can project her astral form into the astral or physical plane, and can communicate with others, or through contact and memories. Abilities *'Intellect:' Jean shows herself to be highly intelligent, being a college graduate from Metro College, and took classes at Xavier's Gifted School for Youngsters. *'Leadership:' Jean shows herself to be an excellent leader, being capable to lead teams against deadly foes. In addition, Jean shows herself to be a great teacher, becoming one before being headmistress. Portrayals Film *In the X-Men films, she was portrayed by Famke Janssen and Sophie Turner (who also played Sansa Stark) younger. Haley Ramm (who also played Gwen Tennyson), and Summer Fontana played the character younger in X-Men: The Last Stand and Dark Phoenix. Television *In the 1990s' X-Men animated series, she was voiced by Catherine Disher, who also voiced Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. **Disher also voiced the character in the 1990s' Spider-Man animated series, and X-Men: Mutant Academy and X-Men: Mutant Academy 2. *In X-Men: Evolution, she was voiced by Venus Terzo, who also voiced Blackarachnia and Ranma Saotome. **Terzo would voice the character again in Iron Man: Armored Adventures. *In Wolverine and the X-Men, she was voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voiced Commander Shepard. **Hale would voice the character again in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 and Marvel Anime: X-Men, doing the English dub as Yurika Hino voiced her in the Japanese version. *In The Super Hero Squad Show, she was voiced by Hynden Walch, who also voiced 2003 Starfire, Teen Titans Go! Starfire, DC Super Hero Girls Starfire, Nia Teppelin, Lockette, Princess Bubblegum, Hitomi, Coco Bandicoot, and Viridi. Video Games *In X-Men: The Next Dimension, she was voiced by Jenette Goldstein, who famously played Private Vasquez in Aliens. *In X-Men Legends and X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, she was voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker, who also voiced Abby and Queen Delightful. *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, she was voiced by Sarah Waits. *In X-Men: The Official Game, she was voiced by Katherine Morgan. *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, she was voiced by Molly Hagan. *In Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, she was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Timmy Turner. *In Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth, she was voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voiced Rayne, Jaina Proudmoore, Sherry Birkin, Serana, Helena Harper, Abigail Walker, Nadine Ross, Supergirl, and Mary Jane Watson. **Bailey would voice the character again in Lego Marvel Super Heroes. *In Marvel Heroes, she was voiced by April Stewart, who also voiced Wendy Testaburger in Zen Pinball, Kayla Silverfox in X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game, Aphrodite in God of War III. Quotes Trivia *Her best friend is Storm. *She has shown jealousy at Scarlet Witch's attractiveness. *IGN rated Jean Grey 6th on their list of top 25 X-Men, and 13th for the Too 100 Comic Book Heroes. *Ranked 13 in the "Top 100 Comic Book Heroes" by IGN in 2011. *Ranked third in Comics Buyer's Guide's 100 Sexiest Woman in Comics. *Jean's Dark Phoenix persona was ranked in IGN's "Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time". *Cyclops, Wolverine, Professor X, Beast, Archangel, Iceman, and Blob (briefly) have been romantically interested in her. *She is considered a Omega Level Mutant, Mutant Alpha-Psi, Alpha Level Telepath, Alpha-Level Mutant, and Psionic of Highest Order. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Outright Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Fallen Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Egalitarian Category:Martyr Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elementals Category:Mutants Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Immortals Category:Famous Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:X-Men Members Category:Betrayed Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Insecure Category:Defectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Seductress Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Misguided Category:Self-Aware Category:Sidekicks